The Reason
by B. M. Gray
Summary: Draco is pining for someone who he cannot have. What will he do to get her? Complete


**The Reason**

By

_B.M. Gray_

**_Disclaimer: This setting and all of the characters that you recognize as being from the book series belong to J. K. Rowling. The song that I named this after belongs to a group called Hoobastank. I don't own either of these and am making no profit from the use of them. Please don't sue me._**

Author's Note: The setting of this story is in Year 7. The war with Voldemort is over and this story is about putting things back together. I make no apologies to those who aren't due to them about character deaths during the war. Those who are due them can contact me at my e-mail address that is on file with McGonagall was wearing her new hat as Headmistress rather uncomfortably. Albus always made it look so easy preparing for the upcoming school year. There were some students that were going to be greatly missed. Also there were the new teachers that had to be hired and prepared for their classes. Luckily there was a married couple who applied for the positions of Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Deputy Headmaster Severus Snape was to continue in his position as head of Slytherin House and Potions Master. Professor Derrick Freeman the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was chosen to take the place of head of Gryffindor. "I just don't know how you did it Albus…" the professor said to the newest painting adorning the walls of the Headmistress's office.

Harry Potter was celebrating his 17th birthday. By Midnight on the 30th he was packed and on the stroke of twelve he shrunk his trunks to pocket sized and walked out of the Dursely's lives forever. He caught the Knight Bus to the Leakey Cauldron and then Flooed to the Burrow. Molly was waiting up for him and told him that he was to use the room that He and Ron had always shared. Harry had to console the only mother he'd ever known as they, together, remembered a young wizard who'd so embodied the spirit of Godrick Gryffindor. Harry had to face the mother of the friend who'd died to save him.

Ginny Weasely was still in shock over what had happened the year before. The fact that Draco had come over to the Order was amazing enough, but when he became friends with Harry and Ron… She still couldn't believe it that when Ron saw her getting ready to throw herself in front of the Killing Curse to save Harry that Ron had called for Draco to stop her and then did it himself. Draco was a good friend to the family and was always visiting to see if they were okay and if they needed anything. He was suffering enough himself but he wasn't showing it. As Evil as his parents were, he still loved them.

Hermione Granger was still getting over the shock that her best friend had died to save the life of her boyfriend. Where had that came from? Always it had been the three of them and then sometime during the beginning of the sixth year it had evolved to the two of them plus him. Harry had been inconsolable for weeks. Cornelius Fudge had stepped down as Minister of Magic due to the scandals that had occurred during his administration. The Weaselys were moving into the Ministers Estate whilst everyone was in Hogwarts. Minister Arthur Weasely had won the election in a landslide victory.

Albus Dumbledor, the much loved Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry died putting down the Lestranges so that Harry could finish off Voldemort. His 145 year old frame lasted long enough that he was able to give his will in which he gave a sizeable piece of property to Hagrid who he'd thought of as the son he'd never had and the rest of his worldly possessions and remaining estates went to Harry who it turned out was a distant relative and the only other Heir that he was willing to name.

The first day of school arrived. Everyone arrived by the thestral drawn coaches. Many more people could see the thestrals now.

The students assembled in the great hall. Professor Snape led in the first year students for sorting. Among them was a 7th year transfer Student who was the son of the two newest teachers.

When the sorting was finished, Gryffindor had netted about 6 first year students and 1 new 7th year. Harry was wearing his new badge of office rather uncomfortably. It and the letter granting him Head Boy status had finally caught up with him as they were getting ready to leave the Burrow. Hermione as this year's Head Girl was much better organized. She is the one Harry let run all the meetings, he just answered questions put to him and basically let her do as she pleased.

The Year Opening Feast went on. It was strange to be at the feast and not hear Ron's grunts and growls of hunger or his moans of appreciation as each dish was better than the others.

Draco sat nearly alone at the Slytherin table. So many other students saw him as a Traitor. He'd so wanted to make a change in Slytherin House's view on how the war should go, but many of the students were the offspring of Death Eaters. There were a few loyal people left, perhaps even "Friends" Blaise Zabini being one of them. No one knew about Blaise's background, so no one even considered that he may be Muggle Born. He never brought it up until this year. Draco was proud to have him as a friend. Blaise embodied the TRUE traits that should be in Slytherin house. He was Ambitious and Clever in a sneaky sort of way. Draco's gaze kept being drawn back to the Gryffindor table, however. He kept being drawn back to Ginny Weasely. Gods! How she'd become a Ravishing Heartbreaker. She thought of him as a surrogate to Ron right now. How could he attract her attention in another way?

Each student in Hogwarts had to learn to put the past behind them. Many of them had lost Friends and Family during the war. Old Enmities died hard but the Faculty and Staff went out of their way to try to ease the Transition. The new Transfiguration teacher was also a fully trained Medi-witch who offered to council anyone who needed it. Madam Pomfrey helped, but not many people took advantage of the service. And the School went on. Draco, while he thought that Snape could do no wrong had a new favorite teacher. His new favorite was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He didn't look any older than the Senior Students but was the father of the transfer student. He understood what it was like to be a teenager. Professor Freeman gave Draco all the time he needed to work things through.

The Holidays were nearing. Harry invited Hermione's family, Ginny's family, and Draco to come to his new home that he'd inherited from Dumbledor. Between what his parents left him; Sirius had left him including Grimmauld Place; and Dumbledor left him; Harry was in a position that he'd never have to work. His new home was a small castle in Southern Ireland called Star Castle. There was plenty of room for everyone and Harry had decided to throw a Christmas party for his guests.

Harry found out that Professor Freeman's son had a band. Since this year he was entertaining, Harry decided to throw a Christmas party. He engaged Rick Freeman's band as entertainment and he invited the Freemans to stay at Castle Star as well. There was plenty of room.

Draco had an idea. He'd been friends with Rick Freeman since the first day of school. He convinced him to let him perform a piece of music at the party and they practiced during school.

Harry agreed to make sure that Ginny was in front of the stage when it was time for this particular song.

When the students reached Castle Star Mrs. Weasely took command of the group of House elves. Hermione was scandalized when she realized there were about a dozen house-elves working the Castle, but didn't make a fuss. Harry got everyone settled in with no fuss and began making arrangements for the party. Rick Freeman went over some of the music that would be played (not telling Harry that Draco would be singing a song that in this world wouldn't be written for about 5-8 years in the Muggle world). Harry gave practice rooms in one of the towers.

Christmas Eve finally arrived. With it the guests. On the guest list were all of the student's of Hogwarts and their families. The entire Staff including Professor Snape, and anyone else who could get past the doors. Harry easily spent as much on this party as some families made in a year. When Mrs. Weasely found what Harry was worth after the inheritance she made the comment that Harry was now tied with Draco as the most Wealthy Wizard in all of Britain.

The band started playing. At a pre-arranged signal, Harry went to take his younger sister for a dance that eventually led them around to the stage. Harry stopped in front of the stage as the band began playing a song. It was introduced as being dedicated and performed for a very special young lady. When Draco stepped up to the microphone, a hush fell over the crowd. Keeping an eye on Ginny he began singing:

I'm not a perfect Person

There's many things I wish I didn't do

But I continue Learning

I never meant to do those things to you.

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know….

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new…

And the Reason is you.

I'm sorry that I hurt you

It's something I must live with every day

And all the things I put you through

I wish that I could take it all away…

And be the one who catches all your tears

That's why I need you to hear…

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new…

And the Reason is you.

If found a reason to show

A part of me you didn't know

A reason for all that I do

And the reason is you

The party continued into the night. Draco finally got the nerve to ask Ginny to a quiet corner to speak. (The pair never noticed that Professor Derrick Freeman waved his wand placed a line of silence around the couple).

"What did you think?" Draco asked. He was more uncertain about this than anything else he'd ever done in his life.

"Did you mean what you sang?" Ginny asked.

"Every word."

Ginny hesitated a bit. Green eyes looked into gray eyes. "I don't honestly know how I feel." Ginny said.

Draco was just preparing to turn away.

"But…" Ginny put her hand on his arm to keep him there. "I think I would like to give this a try."

The school year went as expected. Two couples were the talk of their year. Ginny tested out of her own year into the year with her adopted brother and boyfriend to graduate with them.

Harry's birthday that year found a double wedding. Harry and Hermione saw fit to share their nuptials with their best friends. Draco and Ginny had their first child 7 months later. Harry's and Hermione's child was born 1 month later.

Author's Note: I know this is not the best of endings. I don't really intend on ending this here. There is a sequel planned. It is called "Returning Home." Please read it and review both stories.

Thank you.


End file.
